Final Fantasy X: A Warriors Return
by Master Alabe
Summary: Set 2 years after FFX2, Auron mysteriously finds himself back in Spira, and very much alive. Is it just a mistake, or for some higher purpose? Later chapters may include AuRikku pairing. Please R
1. Feeling the Nightmare

This is my first Final Fantasy fanfic, and is about a character from FFX: Auron.

2 years after FFX-2 (hopefully that makes 4 years after FFX), Auron finds himself mysteriously back in Spira, and wonders why he has returned after his being sent 4 years ago by Yuna. Is it a mistake... or is it because of some higher purpose?

Right, to the story then. Please read & review... that way any mistakes I make I can learn from and be a better writer for you all :o)

* * *

**  
1. Feeling the Nightmare**

The temple was dark, and an eerie feeling was present. This feeling was not present the last time I had journeyed here, but it _had_ been 4 years. A lot can happen in 4 years.

As I pulled myself to my feet, a sensation started to burn through my right leg. This… sensation… had been lost to me for so long… but I knew well what it was. I was experiencing _pain_ again. This was, confusing to say the least. I was feeling pain, and I was standing upright in what was left of the Faith Chamber, in the ruins of the Zanarkand Temple.

I knew well that Yunalesca was long gone, but yet it seemed a presence, perhaps her… spirit… remained here. I found it hard not to laugh inside my head, I never did believe in the spirit living on after being sent. I had imagined it as the longest sleep anyone could ever imagine, and not ever waking up. Heh, I had even experienced the Farplane, not whilst on Yuna's pilgrimage you understand, but whilst with Braska.

He had told me stories, but I had never believed. Even the experience, the feelings I felt when I saw my mother again, after such a long time… I knew it wasn't real. He had told me,

"_It is no-ones place to think they can't hear us, until we ourselves are of the Farplane residents. Until then, who are we to question the dead?"_

This had brought little hope, however. I was still young, and such wisdom was lost upon such an immature mind as mine.

**(- - Flashback - -) **

"_You know Auron, this place is thought to be the only possible link left… to contact those now lost in death. How does that make you feel?"_

**(- - End of flashback - -) **

I had felt, undermined. I _was_ still young, upon reflecting on it, probably no older than 21… but Braska, having been slightly older, had more experience in life than I did. Even so, my mind wouldn't let me think he could be right. My mind was set, my mother couldn't hear me, she was dead… sent by the Maester of Yevon, back in Bevelle.

After all that Yuna went through though, we finally found a way of killing Sin, permanently. And after having seen Jecht again, for one last time I had thought, we defeated Yu Yevon and ultimately defeated Sin, forever. Having felt my duties done to both Braska & Jecht, I asked Yuna to send me. It had come as a shock to them all, to see me already beginning to send as she performed the dance for Jecht. She did as I asked, and I had thought it to be the end to my existence… my life in Spira spent, at last.

How wrong could I have been, and after having been sent, seeing Braska & Jecht yet again, and my mother! I had felt such happiness, happiness I hadn't felt for so, so many years. I finally felt content, my duty in Spira done, and looking down on those who I had travelled with, I felt happy for them… we together had defeated Sin for good. However, Tidus shortly followed me to the Farplane, and this had brought Yuna much pain, as we could all tell.

Thinking back on all that had happened to me, it was no wonder I laughed inwardly at myself… at my stupidity of having always thought that way of the spirit. But now, I had no doubt, Yunalesca's spirit, or at very least her presence, was very much still here, even after all this time. I started to reflect again, on my confusion. I was back in Spira, that much was for sure. But… why?

I turned back, walking back towards the Cloyster of Trials. I felt that I would gain little insight into my situation by remaining in Yunalesca's Fayth Chamber, and anyway, after all that had happened to me there, I just wanted to leave. As I walked towards the door however, the feeling of Yunalesca began to grow stronger, much stronger. I began walking faster and faster, feeling that the quicker I was out of this room, the better. Before I was even close to the door however, I felt a force grab hold of me violently, and my feet started to lift off the floor. I was finding it hard to breathe, and my throat began to ache indescribably, I felt like I would die there and then, at the hands of Yunalesca… again.

- - - -

And at that moment, I awoke. My body shivering, I was sitting in a pool of sweat, and I realised it was all a nightmare. I had been here, in Besaid for almost 2 weeks, and the nightmares were subsiding, if only a little.

These nightmares always started the same way. I would have found myself in the Zanarkand Ruins… in the temple. I would take in my surroundings; remember what had happened to me… even down to me laughing at myself because of my beliefs about the spirit after being sent, it was always the same. And up until my attempted leaving of the Chamber of the Fayth, it was all the truth. That was exactly what had happened to me 12 days ago, when I arrived back in Spira. Everything afterwards, Yunalesca's spirit growing stronger and my eventual death by her power… it was all lies. It had not happened that way.

**(- - Flashback - -) **

"_Ughhhhh… Grarghhhh! The doors… stuck…Urghhhhhh!"_

When I tried to leave, the door was stuck closed. It was no use at all, even with _my_ strength; it wasn't going to budge by my hands.

"... _Is anyone in there? _..._ Helloooooo? I'm not hearing things… right?"_

It was Wakka. Goodness knows why he was here, but I was too glad to question it.

"…_Wakka? It's me! Auron! Get me out of here!"_

Inwardly, I was ashamed. I had been in Spira a whole 5 minutes, and already I was stuck, needing _Wakka's_ help… of all people. But I put such thoughts to the back of my mind. I needed to focus on escaping, and Wakka was going to help me do so.

"_Auron? Wha the…? You __serious __man? I thought you were…? Hang in there… I have some explosives somewhere in this bag…"_

He didn't warn me, but then again I hadn't expected him to. By the time the explosives had ignited and blown any rocks away from the entrance, I was already far away from it, hiding behind a pillar for cover.

**(- - End of flashback - -) **

"But if that is what really happened" I thought out loud, "why do my dreams turn into nightmares… with Yunalesca attacking me?"

I shook the thought from my head. '_A nightmare is a nightmare, and only a nightmare'_, I reasoned to myself. Looking at the time, I realised that I had overslept. '_I had better get up and go see Yuna.'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

Well, that's it for the first chapter :o) 

After having read through this again, I must give credit to 'Gining'. The idea about him now being able to feel pain after so long in the Farplane, I now seem to remember being in one of your stories. If this bothers you at all, let me know in review or something and I will delete that bit from the chapter.

Well, thanks for reading, and please review! Its the only way I'll learn, plus I may only further this story if anyone shows interest... so if ya like it please let me know :o)

Thanks and be back soon!


	2. Memories of Besaid

Hi! It's been a long time coming, but here is the second chapter in all it's glory. Okay, not glory - but still, here it is!

Right, thanks to all who've reviewed, hope you all enjoy this chapter :o)

**Disclaimer: All things FFX & FFX-2 are owned by Hironobu Sakaguchi, Yoshinori Kitase & Square-Enix**

* * *

**  
2. Memories of Besaid**

I pulled the cloth covering away from the door of the hut, and proceeded to take in my surroundings. It had been so long since I had seen Besaid, after all… I had not been present there when Tidus washed up on the shores 4 years ago. No, the last time I had seen Besaid was with Jecht and Braska, it must have been… well, at least 15 years ago. But Besaid hadn't changed a bit, so laid-back when compared with Luca or even Bevelle. People here were always more than happy to talk, such pleasantness I had always been intrigued by. Living in Bevelle was so different, I had missed so much of life.

**(- - Flashback - -) **

_"Why are we here? I thought you said we were going to Zanarkand? Auron, I need to get home..."_ Jecht pleaded with me. It was true, I had told him we were journeying to Zanarkand. But both I and Braska knew that Zanarkand was but ruins, and of course we had to visit each of the 5 temples before we could enter the lost city of Zanarkand.

_"My family reside here Jecht... and so does the first of the 5 temples we are to journey to. Here, our journey **really** begins."_ Braska replied in my place.

_"What? So we aren't going straight to Zanarkand? Auron! You told me... I can't believe this!"_ Jecht blurted out in anger. Heh, he never could control his temper.

_"Well... if you are really that annoyed, I suppose we **could** leave you here in Besaid. I'm sure the residents will be more than happy to look after you. Of course, we really couldn't be further from Zanarkand than we are right now. Perhaps they'll be kind enough to give you directions?"_ I pointed out, confidently. He really had no other choice, but it did hurt me a little inside to blackmail him so. Heh, reminds me of how I acted with Tidus in Luca, when I first met him in Spira.

_"Grrrrrrargh! Auron! What can I do? I have no choice! I **have** to come with you, right? Theres nothing else I **can** do!"_ He shouted emotionally. Hmmm, come to think about it, what did Tidus say when **he** was in the same position? Heh heh...

_"Look at it this way" _I replied, _"You help me escort Braska to the 4 other temples... Kilika, Djose, Macalania and Bevelle; we both escort you to Zanarkand. You refuse to help; we leave you here in Besaid... and you can make your own way there. I will remind you however, some of the trails are exceptionally dangerous... we will likely need eachothers assistance to survive. But, it **is** your choice..."_

**(- - End of flashback - -) **

"Good morning sleepy head!" Yuna had seen me emerge from my hut, and had headed over to greet me. I continued taking in my surroundings, oblivious to her appearance.

"Well… I suppose I'm invisible today? Sir Auron?" She continued, paranoid as usual.

"Invisible? I should hope not, although I suppose anything is possible in your little world." I let a small grin appear from the corner of my mouth.

"Sir Auron! Well, now I'm not even sure I **want** to give you the good news!" She stated, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Very well. I shall see you in the temple later I assume?" I turned and proceeded to walk away. I knew what she would do… and I found it so appealing that I could play her in this manner.

"Oh… Sir Auron! Ooooooow… fine! I'll tell you!"She said furiously. I found it so humorous the way she reacted "Lulu is pregnant! She's having a second child! Isn't it exciting?"

"I shall have to congratulate both Lulu & Wakka, but first… there is something I wished to talk to you about. Could we find somewhere more… private?" I asked discreetly.

"Oh… of course. We could use your hut, its close by."

_- - - - _

It didn't come easily to me… opening up. I had always preferred keeping myself… well, to myself. But these nightmares, they were beginning to worry me, and there was no one else I could turn to. 

I proceeded to explain everything about my nightmares, every detail I could possibly call back to memory. Yuna listened intently, which I appreciated… but I could sense by her appearance that she was just as confused as me. She suggested I just take it easy, and stop worrying about it. Eventually, she said, they would subside completely.

I wasn't so certain. But I wasn't about to reject her help and compassion. She knew how hard it was for me to turn to her for help, and she was very caring about it.

"Thank you… maybe I'll do that. I'm grateful for your concern, Yuna." I thanked her.

"It's no problem… and there's no need to thank me, that's what friends are for. Let me know how things are in a few days… trust me, you have friends that care for you."

She stood up and left the hut. I began staring at the floor, bemused.

'_What is happening… why am I having these nightmares, why am I even here?'_

This indeed, had been something plaguing my mind since I had arrived here._ 'Why **am **I here?'_ But nothing had even given me a clue. For the last 12 days I had simply been… existing, here in Besaid. None of this made sense, and I could feel that Yuna and the others were as confused as I was. I couldn't even remember the last things that happened before I arrived in Zanarkand. I remembered arriving at the Farplane, meeting Jecht, Braska… my mother, and eventually Tidus. But what had happened since then? I couldn't recall anything at all.

I pulled myself up to my feet, and closed my eyes… raising my left hand up to hold my forehead. I had began feeling woozy, and all of a sudden I fell to the floor in pain. My head felt as if it was to burst, such pain I hadn't felt for such along time. Just then, I heard a voice talking to me in my mind, one that was all too familiar…

**_"I think that perhaps I should explain some things to you…"_**

* * *

Okay then, thats the end of the second chapter. Hope you all enjoyed! Initially there was no flashback in this chapter, but I felt that there was something lacking... and spent an extra day or 3 brain storming on what I could add. Hope it was worth it! 

Thanks again for reading, and as always... please review :o)

Til next time!


	3. A Dramatic Occurrance

Its been a long time coming, but here's the 3rd chapter. I've kinda taken a couple of the ideas that were given me for continuation, because for a long while I had no idea what to do with this story, but now I have a good idea where I'm going with it. This chapter is a little different from the rest, as its not from Auron's P.O.V. In fact, this chapter is basically all 3rd person. Hope that doesn't spoil the chapter, but its the only way I could write it, as you will soon see... :oS

Thank you everyone who reviewed for the first 2 chapters, and thank you for being so patient with me, now I have ideas the next chapters should be up every couple of days or so :o)

So here goes, hope you all enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**3. A Dramatic Occurrance**

**(Next morning)**

"Auron? Auron! Please, wake up… please… Wakka! Lulu! Come quickly!" Yuna shouted dramatically. She had found Auron lying on the floor in his hut the next morning, and he wasn't breathing.

"Eh? What's the fuss all about eh?" Wakka pulled the cloth covering away from the doorway of Auron's hut. Looking down, he saw Yuna, cradling Auron's head in her arms, tears streaming down her now red cheeks. "Oh… Oh man, Lu'! Come quick, Lu'!" He turned and ran out of the hut, trying desperately to find Lulu.

Time had seemed to stand still, and the length of time before Lulu arrived at the hut seemed to Yuna to have been an eternity.

"Yuna?" Lulu entered the hut. "Oh dear, um… Yuna? Please, give me some space… I can't help him if you're crowding me." She finished in a calming voice.

Yuna just sat there, staring into blank space. It seemed as though she hadn't heard a word of what Lulu had been saying.

"Okay, Wakka? Please help Yuna out of the hut. I'll do what I can." Lulu suggested.

"Okay Lu', but… what makes you think you can help him? Yuna is a healer ya? Surely she could do something?" He asked in return, a little confused.

"Wakka, it seems she's gone into shock, she is no good to me here if she can't act quickly." Lulu took hold of Wakka's hand and looked lovingly into his eyes, a look of desperation becoming increasingly more apparent. "Now please, do this for me."

"…Okay, is there anything you need?" He asked, desperate to help in some way.

"Just do this for me, I have all I need here." She replied calmly, trying desperately within her mind to think of what to do next.

**(Within Besaid Temple – 10 minutes later)**

"Please Yuna, speak to me… ya? Give me some kinda sign that you're okay?" Wakka pleaded with Yuna. He had taken her straight to the temple, hoping that he could care for her more competently with the Priests of Yevon doing what they could for her.

"It seems to be doing little good Wakka, she is evidently in a huge state of shock… only time can heal this kind of wound." The Priest could see the hurt in Wakka's eyes… he needed to find some way of consoling him, but what? This was quite a tricky situation do deal with.

"**WHY**? What good is this for, eh? What is the purpose of him coming back, if **THIS** is gonna be the outcome? He dies, leaving her like this? Who did this? Why did this have to happen?" Wakka shouted as he collapsed to his knees, sweat pouring from his forehead. "Why? We were just recovering from all of the loss… and now he returns? Why now? Why not sooner… and, what good is his coming back, only to die now?" His voice starting to weaken, the toll this situation had on him was becoming ever more apparent.

"Come, sit down and rest. This isn't only hard for her you know." The Priest pointed towards Yuna, whose head instinctively turned, now staring right into the Priests eyes.

"You know, sometimes people just die… so that I can hurt more… but they've taken every last part of me, what happens when there isn't any more hurt left within me? Do I vanish, like he did?"

Yuna was speaking so clearly, it took the Priest by surprise, but she had begun sounding confused… as if she actually believed she might vanish. Suddenly tears started pouring from her eyes, and she began to shout emotionally,

"Why won't they stop? They keep telling me I'm dying, but they're already dead… **WHY WON'T THEY STOP**?"

Finally she fell from the bed she was resting on, landing on her side. The healers rushed to her aid, and pulling her back up to her feet, placed her back into bed.

Just then, Lulu entered the room, holding onto a pair of dark sunglasses, with silver frames. Dropping them to the floor, she looked over to Wakka, her eyes glazed. "He's… dead." She couldn't believe the words that she herself had spoken, but they were true.

**(Wakka & Lulu's Hut – Several hours later)**

"It just… doesn't make sense. Why would they send him back, only to die again so soon? Its as if he had no purpose here… but then, why would they send him back with no purpose?" Lulu began.

Her and Wakka had been sitting alone in their hut for ten minutes… and Lulu had broken the deadly silence. Wakka looked up at her, lifting his head from between his knees.

"… I dunno, maybe… they just wanted him to have a second chance. I mean, if he died of a heart attack like you said… maybe that **was** his second chance. Just, this time he died of natural causes… ya know?" He replied… taking deep breaths between each group of words.

"It just doesn't seem like them… there must have been a bigger purpose to his being here…" Lulu began grasping at straws. She couldn't think of another reason, but she wanted there to be one… as if she couldn't bare the thought of him being gone forever. "Maybe, because of what happened… they'll bring him back again? In order to fulfil the purpose he was sent for in the first place."

"Come on Lu'… I want him back as much as you do, but what are the chances, eh? They brought Tidus back too, remember? But what happened? After a year of happiness he just vanishes again, breaking Yuna's heart… again. After the other things I've seen the Fayth do… this is no big surprise ya?"

"It would be nice, just for once if you let me have hope…" Lulu said softly, the words Wakka spoke hitting hard into her mind.

"I'm sorry Lu'… but it's the truth, and you know it. I just don't want you to get hurt like Yuna was, she thought they'd bring him back again… but a year later and no sign. Maybe its not best to get your hopes up… ya?" Wakka had now stood up, and started pacing around.

"Okay… well… I suppose I ought to thank you. Maybe, I'll be able to someday…" Lulu stood up, and left the hut, not stopping to explain herself when Wakka called after her. Today had been just too much for her, she couldn't endure another of Wakka's speeches about life not being the perfect picnic that everyone had expected.

"I'm sorry Lu'…" Wakka spoke aloud to himself, knowing she couldn't hear him. He sat back down on his bad, and proceeded bury his head in between his knees again.

"Hmm… just a thought, but… maybe I could get my glasses back?"

Wakka looked up again, both his eyes and mouth wide open in pure shock and amazement.

"Wha…? LUUUUUUU!"

- - - -

Hmm. Maybe I had some explaining to do myself.

* * *

Right, hopefully now you understand why I had to write the first 99 percent of this chapter in 3rd person, that will be because Auron was 'dead' for most of the chapter and only actually spoke 9 words (lol). 

Believe it or not this chapter was incredibly hard to write, and I'm not entirely happy with it now, so please review and let me know what you think. Next chapter will be up within the next few days, I've already started working on it.

Next chapter will (finally) give you a clue as to what the hell has been happening in these last two chapters lol :o)

Thank you everyone, be back soon!


	4. A Death Unworthy of A Warrior

Right, thanks to everyone who read & reviewed the last chapter :o)

Thanks to everyone for staying on board with this story actually, because up till now its been a lot of talking and not a great deal happening… but now finally there is a little bit of explanation. Why is Auron here? Whose was that voice at the end of the second chapter? WHY THE HECK DID I KILL AURON?

Ahem, sorry got a little carried away there. All of these questions will be answered in this chapter, maybe not fully… but you will definitely be given plenty of ideas as to how the story will pan out from here. Oh, by the way, this chapter is written from Auron's P.O.V. as in the first 2 chapters (Yay! Lol).

Hope you all enjoy, and please review!

**Disclaimer: All things FFX & FFX-2 are owned by Hironobu Sakaguchi, Yoshinori Kitase & Square-Enix**

**

* * *

**

**4. A Death Unworthy of A Warrior**

So, lets take a moment to consider what's happened up until now. I miraculously returned to Spira, four years since I had last set foot there. Wakka had found me trapped within the Zanarkand Ruins… and had helped me escape. For the last twelve days I had been residing in Besaid, seemingly without purpose. I must confess, on a number of occasions I had wondered why I was present here, in Spira again. There was very little sense to be taken from the situation, until after I spoke with Yuna that is.

That day I had made a choice. I had decided that, I would no longer brave along by myself. After all, that is the predominant reason for my death all those years ago, by the hands of Yunalesca. I had made a decision, and I was going to stick by it. I was going to confide in Yuna, and whether she could help or not… I would finally open up to someone. It seems **_they _**didn't appreciate my decision, however.

Shortly after Yuna left my hut, perhaps now as confused as I had been… something out of the ordinary happened. Well, maybe if you have heard of our adventures from years ago… not so out of the ordinary, but nonetheless it certainly wasn't the kind of thing that happens every day. Lets see, I think I recall…

I seem to remember having felt quite woozy… yes, that's correct; I fell to floor in pain shortly afterwards. I remember my head throbbing in pain, and a voice… Heh heh, yes that's right. I remember now…

**(- - Flashback - -) **

**_"I think that perhaps I should explain some things to you…"_**

The pain had begun to dissipate. As I pulled myself up to my knees, and then to my feet, I turned around to face the direction the voice had come from. Standing before me was a young coloured child, wearing a purple robe… a connecting hood covering most of his facial features. Although the description may sound vague, I remembered this child very well. In fact, this was really no child at all… but one of the Fayth.

_"… It's you. I remember you, from Bevelle. You were the Fayth from Bevelle, correct?"_

Surprisingly, seeing this young face was no shock to me. In an unexplainable way, I think I was actually expecting him… or at least, one of the Fayth. Who else could have caused this to happen to me?

"_**Yes, that is true. Do you know why you are here?"**_

Heh, I always did find the Fayth interesting characters. He _knew_ I had no idea; it was as if he was mocking my lack of control over the situation. I had found this, uncomfortable to say the least.

"_No… I don't… but I'm sure you do, don't you? Care to explain?"_

I felt that maybe by making him feel superior, he might have felt more inclined to explain things to me.

_"**Ha ha! No, now is not the time. But I do have some information I feel you need to hear, regarding your little dreams?"**_

He finished his sentence in a belittling fashion. I was no mood to take this from a little boy, but I had to keep myself from thinking that. This wasn't a boy, it was a Fayth… and I felt that it would only help me if I said the right things.

"_How do you know about the nightmares? What do you know?" _

I tried hard to say it in a nice way, although it was particularly hard to do so.

_"**I know that you wake screaming, that you don't know what they mean… and that they are getting worse."**_

I tried hard to keep my composure. The boy was making me seem weak! But I had to face the truth… all he had said was true. My whole body sagged, as I gave in to the smiling young boy.

_"Please, tell me what you know about them. They are… starting to worry me."_

The boy looked up at me, his smile growing larger by the second. I could see that this is what he wanted… to see me give in. He knew how hard it would be for me to ask for help from him, and it seemed that he yearned for that kind of power over me.

_"**I am aware that they are scaring you, and for good reason. However, it is unfortunate that you have told of these dreams. We are still not fully sure of their meaning… and it could be very dangerous for others to speculate."**_

This had angered me, greatly. I was fighting so hard against my emotions… I needed to make sure that I didn't go too far.

"_You mean to say I was supposed to keep them secret? Well, I'm sorry but I didn't exactly get that message… and you're still not fully sure what they mean! Tell me at least what you **DO** know!" _

The smile started to shrink on the boys face. He was not happy with me, but he still continued to speak.

_"**The only news I do have for you is bad news. You think the dreams are getting worse? They ARE… and they'll keep getting worse… until they kill you. As for what they mean… perhaps you'll find out yourself eventually… it's not really for us to tell you."**_

I couldn't believe the words that had come forth from his mouth. I looked at him, bewildered… none of this made sense. I'd never heard one of the Fayth talk like that.

_"Then why am I here? Surely you brought me here? Why can't you just stop these nightmares… surely it was you who gave me them in the first place!"_

I could see by the expression on the boy's face that I had thrown him, but I was of no mind to stay calm any longer.

_"… **In a manner of speaking, that is true. But I cannot say much else on the subject, much of the information we have gathered in is undisclosed till further evidence has been found. However, we have not the know-how to prevent them now that they have been induced. "**_

His manner of speaking made it very apparent that this indeed was not just a young boy. In fact it had helped me to focus on the fact that he was a Fayth, which had been quite troublesome for me up till now.

All of a sudden, the pain had started to reoccur. My mind started to throb once more, and the palms of my hands were becoming clammy, this was starting to worry me greatly. I began questioning him again, the pain I was experiencing apparent in my voice.

_"So… I assume there is something you want me to do for you? As payment for my new life? Just on the off chance that this is true… doesn't it worry you that these nightmares could kill me? I might not be able to accomplish the mission."_

I knew well that they wouldn't have done this for nothing. They had brought me back for a reason, and I had begun to assume that it wasn't to see old friends.

_"**As a matter of fact, yes there is. But, it seems you aren't feeling well. It could be that these nightmares have already taken their toll on you. You seem to have all the symptoms of a weakened heart… yes, it certainly seems so."**_

I fell to the floor, clutching my chest. The pain was unbearable. I struggled to pull myself up onto my bed, but it was far too much to ask of myself, and I gave in. Kneeling on the floor, I winced… again clutching my chest.

_"Ugh…"_

I was trying so hard to think straight; the pain was just too much. I struggled to look up at him, the fear clear within my expression… and slowly pushed out my last words.

_"But… how does this make sense? Surely I… can't be any good to you dead!"_

A small smile again appeared from the left corner of the boy's mouth.

_**"Heh… it's never stopped you before."**_

**(- - End of flashback - -)**

* * *

Right, hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter… I spent a few extra days trying to make it just right. So now we know why Auron had a heart attack, and whose voice it was at the end of chapter 2. 

If you are very good at analysing stories, you might even be able to take something else from this chapter. But, if you can't see it don't worry too much, it's because I was being too vague. It'll all be explained in the next chapter or 2 anyway.

Okay, thanks for reading, and please review :o)

Thanks and be back soon!


	5. A Lonely Ghost's Return

Hi! After a long break from writing, I have returned to my PC and (thanks to some VERY nice comments, reviews and emails) have decided to continue with this story! So lets see... where did I leave off...

Auron had just finished explaining to us all what happened when that mysterious voice said "_**I think that perhaps I should explain some things to you…"**_. Now we go back to the end of chapter 3; Where Auron has just returned yet again, much to the shock of Wakka! I apologise for the lack of action in these chapters, I'm trying to give a solid basis for my storyline! Hehe :o)

So, thank you to all who've stuck with this story so far, and to everyone who has reviewed so far... I hope you enjoy chapter 5!

**Disclaimer: All things FFX & FFX-2 are owned by Hironobu Sakaguchi, Yoshinori Kitase & Square-Enix**

* * *

**  
5. A Lonely Ghost's Return  
**

Hmm... I've explained all that happened with the Fayth, so lets return to where we were. Wakka had almost collapsed from the shock. There I was, standing right in front of him, clear as day. After the day they just had, perhaps I should have chosen my timing a little more carefully. But the truth was, they knew this was possible. Whether they had allowed the thought to cross their minds or not, there was always the possibility of me returning as an unsent… although I certainly wouldn't have done so by choice.

You see, shortly after collapsing in the company of the Fayth, I had awoken deep within the Besaid Temple. In fact, I believe that I may have been underground, although I'm not entirely sure _**how**_ that could have been. Nevertheless, I ventured aboveground… simply choosing one of the six paths before me, and climbing northward as quickly as I could. Imagine my shock to eventually find myself within a Chamber of the Fayth! I soon found myself within the Besaid Temple, to which I was quite relieved. My instincts had evidently lead me down the right path, after all… it seems I could have ended up in any of the six temples. After having been welcomed by many a confused face within the Temple grounds, I quickly made my way to Wakka's hut. Much had occurred that needed to be discussed.

**(- - Flashback - -)**

"_I'm sorry Lu'…"_ Wakka spoke aloud to himself, knowing she couldn't hear him. He sat back down on his bad, and proceeded bury his head in between his knees again.

"_Hmm… just a thought, but… maybe I could get my glasses back?"_ I had entered the hut shortly after Lulu was out of sight. Maybe it was better to be cautious for now.

Wakka looked up again, both his eyes and mouth wide open in pure shock and amazement.

"_Wha…? LUUUUUUU!"_ Wakka shouted out in pure confusion, jumping up from his bed in fright. I could tell I needed to calm him down, and soon.

"_Wakka, calm yourself down. Don't tell me you didn't even considered the possibility of this happening? This isn't the first time I have 'cheated' death, you know that well."_ I tried to speak in a slow, soft voice… in order to instil a calming influence on Wakka's mind.

"… _I, s'pose... you're right ya… but you had no right sneaking up on me like d'at! After da' day we've had…"_ Wakka sat back down, slowing the pace of his speech, _"We thought you were gone for good this time, ya?"_

"_Hmm… I apologise for the lack of concern, to be honest I don't even know how long I've been gone. It __**seemed **__pretty instantaneous."_ To be truthful, although it had felt as if I merely closed my eyes and then opened them again, it was very possible that I had been gone for days, maybe even weeks… I didn't even have an inkling.

"_We… we found you this morning in your hut. Well, Yuna found you… oh man Auron, if you could only see the pain she was in, man! How could you do that to her again? So soon after he…"_ Wakka stopped suddenly, as though he were about to say something he would soon regret. Obviously this did no more than intrigue me. Who was this 'he', and what had he done to Yuna?

"…'_He'? So soon after who… and what did he do to Yuna?"_ I didn't mean to intrude into anyone's business where I wasn't welcome, but this seemed important, and Wakka was starting to show signs of guilt.

"…_I'm sorry man, but… we, we all decided not to tell you… till the time was right, ya? We didn't want to tell you anyt'ing, till we knew you were, for real… ya?"_ Wakka's eyes were full of regret; I could tell this was hard for him, for some reason.

"_There is no need to apologise, I can understand fully why you kept it from me, but please… tell me what happened! It may be integral to the reason I've been brought here!"_ I pleaded with him, I could see he wanted to tell me, but there was still a small amount of uneasiness held within his facial expressions.

"… _Oh man. It's, well…" _Wakka took a deep breath. _"He came back, Auron. After Yuna beat Vegnagun two years ago, he came back. Yuna was so happy; they were both, __**so**__ happy. But… he vanished, about a year ago. We don't know what happened to him, but after a couple months… and no sign, we kinda assumed that… you know, he literally… vanished, again, ya?"_

I couldn't believe my ears. I hadn't seen him for so long, even on the Farplane. In fact, after he vanished four years ago… he met us, but since then… nothing. It was as though he never existed, he just vanished form the Farplane, never to be seen again. It had worried us very much, but we had all hoped that perhaps they had found a way of giving him back to Yuna. To be truthful, we couldn't really do anything else but hope.

People like to believe that you can see things from the Farplane, but you can't. In fact, the only time I had seen Yuna since I was sent was actually _within_ the Farplane when she beat Vegnagun two years ago. I had hoped so much that Tidus had been taken back to Spira, but when I arrived here… not more than two weeks ago, there was no sign of him. I certainly was not going to inform them that he wasn't in the Farplane though… I thought it would be far too much for Yuna to bare. To hear that he **had** been brought back to Spira… well it was excellent news. But that he had 'vanished' again a year ago, this was confusing. He certainly didn't return to the Farplane, so where **did** he go?

"… _I see. So he is no longer in this world." _I lifted my right hand up to my chin, and considered the situation within my mind._ "You are __**sure**__?"_ I tried to keep my composure. Although I was truly overjoyed, I didn't wish to give away my phlegmatic disposition.

"_Well, I suppose so. I mean, after three or four months of non-stop searching, we kinda just gave up… ya? I mean, it was all too much for Yuna to go through."_ Wakka spoke in a despondent manner. He didn't want to make it sound like they just _gave up_ on finding Tidus, but the truth was that they did. After months of searching, there was no sign, not even a smidgen of evidence that could lead to his whereabouts. They felt as if they had no other choice. I looked across to Wakka, and let out a small sigh.

"_I must confess, after him vanishing from the Farplane, I was a little concerned. But to know that he was in fact here, that brings me much satisfaction. However, what concerns me now… when he vanished from Spira…" _I shook my head, _"He __**didn't**__ return to the Farplane. This much I can tell you for __**sure**__." _I could see the disappointment in Wakka's eyes. He was yearning for news of Tidus, whether good or bad… but I had brought him nothing. His shoulders dipped, and his head turned towards the floor.

"_Oh… well, I suppose no news can't be bad news, right? Oh man, I don't think Yuna could take that kind of news right now… she's still in pieces from what happened this morning."_ The worry in Wakka's voice was apparent, he didn't want to give Yuna _more_ bad news, not today.

"_That is fine, I will tell her, when the time is right. I must go to her now regardless, I feel I have some explaining to do… for my part in the pain she must be feeling. Please, go inform Lulu of my return, I wish to consult with the three of you at sunset, I feel we have much to discuss. We shall meet at the camp-fire." _I felt that after all the information that I had learnt, I had finally found perhaps just a spark of a reason for my being here. I needed to confer with them on the matter, I felt that it was vitally important that we do it soon.

"_No problem, I'll go tell Lu' now. Yuna is in the Inn resting, I'm sure she's rested enough by now though. I'll see you at sunset."_ Wakka rose from his seated position and left the hut, shaking his head as he left. Evidently today had been a log day already, and much, perhaps _too_ much had happened to affect peoples emotions.

**(- - End of flashback - -)**

As I walked out of Wakka's hut, and slowly wandered towards the Inn, I began to ponder some things… regarding Tidus. I couldn't help but reason that I had been brought here for a distinct purpose, but the Fayth had not told me exactly **what** purpose. In fact, it had seemed as though the young boy had been particularly careful in what he did tell me, as if there were certain things he wished me not to know yet… or even to work out for myself.

It did seem, all of a sudden, that part of the reason I was here involved Tidus. If he vanished from Spira, but didn't return to the Farplane, that must mean he is lost somewhere, but where? I just couldn't help thinking that I was brought back in order to help find him.

I stopped walking, and shook my head_. 'There is no use speculating yet'_ I thought, _'but I'm sure tonight, we will unearth some more information that will need to be considered.'_ I assured myself.

- - - -

After having walked on a little farther, I found myself at the Inn. Composing myself, I opened the door slowly. The last thing I wanted to do was startle her, after all… I was certain that today had been very emotionally draining for her. The last thing she needed was the shock of me jumping out on her.

I approached the desk and asked if she was still there. The woman behind the desk seemed oddly familiar, however I brushed this to the side of my thoughts. She quietly lead me through to a bed where Yuna was quietly sleeping. She seemed very peaceful, as though nothing had even happened today. I looked over to the nurse, sitting beside her, and she instantly read my thoughts.

"_All day she's been sleeping whilst tossing and turning, mumbling in her sleep. This is the first time today that she's been able to sleep comfortably."_ She whispered across the bed.

"_I'll come back a little later, when she is awake. I'd better let her rest while she can."_ I suggested to her.

As I walked towards the door, Yuna's eyes slowly opened, and she sat up in her bed. _"Auron…? Is that… is that really you?"_

Her weak, tired voice stopped me in my tracks. To be honest, all of a sudden I felt uneasy being there. I was still facing the door… and for some reason my mind was screaming at me to run through it. I took a deep breath however, and reluctantly turned around to face her.

"_Yuna… are you feeling better?"_ I was desperately thinking of things to say, to be truthful I hadn't really spent much time thinking of what to say to her.

"_Auron! I knew you'd be back! I just knew it. When I found you, I think I just broke down… they told me I said some pretty weird things…"_ Her reply greatly surprised me. I had expected her to be in shock; not dissimilar to how Wakka reacted. She actually seemed relieved by my appearance though, and this had surprised me a great deal.

_"I pleases me that you seem more yourself. There are, some things... we must discuss..."_ I looked over to the nurse. Her face said it all.

_"I'm afraid she really does need her rest, maybe the morning would be a better time?"_ The nurse suggested, standing from her chair. I sensed from her that she wanted me to leave, as she seemed to be moving towards the door.

_"I will return at day-break, we will talk then."_ I looked over to her and smiled.

_"No, please Auron... I'm not tired... I'm... ready... to talk... now..."_ With each following word her speech became softer and slower, until eventually she closed her eyes and drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

_'I suppose we should still meet tonight... even it Yuna won't be there. There is much we all need to discuss...'_ I thought to myself as I left the Inn.

_"Good night!"_ The receptionist shouted from a now almost fully closed door. Looking back, as the door slowly swung shut, I could just see her eyes and a smile looking through to me. I gestured with my hand, raising it to my head... and then bringing it back down to my side.

_"I certainly hope so..."_ I muttered under my breath.

* * *

Right, it was long over-due, but there it was! Another chapter is in production, so hopefully it'll be up within the next few days! 

Sorry to keep you all waiting, I intend to dedicate time to my stories now, because seriously I really enjoy writing them! Hope you all enjoyed it, it was a little longer than the previous chapters, so I hope it didn't drag on at all :o)

Okay, thanks for reading, and please review :o)

Thanks and be back soon!


	6. Discussion & Shock

I'd like to take this chance to thank all of you that have stayed with me this long, as this chapter will have the story finally getting somewhere! I think anyway ;o)

Well the last chapter explained a few things, and then finished with Auron contemplating how the discussion would go with Wakka & Lulu at the fire later that night. Well this chapter picks up from a few hours or so later! Hope you all enjoy, because this chapter has taken forever to write! I just wasn't ever happy with it! Hope it's okay now :o)

Hope you all enjoy, and as usual please review afterwards!

**Disclaimer: All things FFX & FFX-2 are owned by Hironobu Sakaguchi, Yoshinori Kitase & Square-Enix**

**

* * *

  
6. Discussion & Shock **

The fire was burning brightly, as it often did at this time of night. It had seemed to me that I'd been waiting forever, and I wasn't too far off wrong. I picked myself up and turned to face Wakka's hut. Turning my face towards the sky, I observed the stars shining high above me majestically. Sometimes I so loved to just stare at the sky and admire all that was to be seen; But this was no time for for me to admire the stars. I turned again to face Wakka's hut.

_'This is unbelievable'_ I thought to myself, _'I cannot **believe** that they forgot to meet me here!' _

I began walking towards Wakka's hut in a furious temper. I am aware that sometimes I allow my temper to get the better of me, but this was no time to be acting calm; I could literally feel something within me, something was going to happen... and soon. Storming into the hut, I took a deep breath in preperation of showing Wakka just how furious I was. I let the breath out in a slow and dissapointed huff though, as I soon realised that neither Wakka or Lulu were anywhere to be seen.

"What on earth? Is this meant to be some kind of joke? Where are you both?" I shouted, not that I expected them to hear me you understand - I was simply feeling my temper rise & rise; I _had_ to vent it _some_ way.

I walked back out towards the fire in the middle of the village. This was rediculous, I simply couldn't understand why they hadn't appeared when they said they would, and to be honest I was beginning to feel... quite worried. Wakka may be undependable, but it certainly wasn't like Lulu to run off without mentioning it first.

_'Maybe Wakka's mannerisms are rubbing off on her,'_ I reasoned with myself, _'there is no need for me to become unduly worried.'_

Just then I heard a noise from behind me, the ruffle of a skirt perhaps. I turned to find myself face to face with Yuna - someone I **did not **expect to see that night.

"Yuna! What on earth are you doing out of bed? You should be resting, you know that." I admonished her.

"I'm sorry, it's just - I woke up and couldn't sleep again... and I remembered, you said we needed to discuss something - and then I heard someone walking around outside the hut, and when I looked outside no-one was there! So I continued looking around - I went out to the Village Gate to see if anyone had left, and there was no-one there... then I heard someone speak behind me! So I turned around, and there you were... staring at the fire." Yuna spoke frantically, as if she had expected me not to pay attention, and so tried her hardest to get as much information in as humanly possibly before I lost interest. She looked at me slightly scared of my reaction, her head tilting down towards her shoulder a little.

"It is okay Yuna - you startled me, that is all. I've been waiting for Wakka & Lulu; We were meant to be discussing something ourselves tonight, but they are no-where to be seen." I replied calmly whilst looking left & right for Wakka & Lulu, deciding that admonishing her yet again certainly wouldn't be the best idea, given her current state of health.

"I haven't seen them I'm sorry." She answered, as if I had asked her if she had.

"No of course not, but not to worry. It is important that we talk though, if you are able?" I requested. I knew it probably wasn't the best idea, but I couldn't shake this feeling deep within that we didn't have long - something was happening, I just had no idea what.

"Um, if you like... I doubt I could sleep again anyway." She replied softly, as she began to look for a comfortable place to sit down near the fire, where it was warmer.

- - - -

"... you see, it worries me so much. _Something_ is happening here in Spira, of **that** I am sure; But where to start?" I had just finished explaining to Yuna what had happened concerning the Fayth, and how I had died because of the pressure of the dreams on my heart. I had felt that she needed to hear everything, maybe only because it would give her the best overall picture of our situation.

"The young boy, I'm sorry... the Fayth, he didn't tell you why you are here?" Yuna asked, seemingly confused.

"Indeed. He as good as admitted that the Fayth had brought me back to life here in Spira, but then didn't explain why. He said that they had their reasons though, but that I'd most likely find out by myself, or something along those lines. I must admit, I find it quite perplexing." I replied.

"Well... I have something to confess. I'm afraid, we haven't been completely honest with you. You see, when Wakka brough you back here from his trip to Zanarkand, we decided shortly afterwards there were a few things we should keep from you... for your safety of course. Besides, we still didn't know how or why you were back in Spira." Yuna's head drooped in shame; It was obvious she felt terribly guitly for their actions.

"Come Yuna, you did well. Besides, such news would have been best kept from me for a while, until I became accustomed to being here again." I gestured towards her, for her to look up to see my smile. I held no grudges for such behaviour, for I knew I would have done something similar in her situation. In fact, I was actually beginning to feel quite proud of her; Evidentally she had learnt a lot from me during the time we spent together those four years ago.

Yuna looked confused, and shuffled around so she was sitting on her knees.

"Auron, what do you mean by that? 'Such news'? I don't understand, have you already heard? Did the Fayth tell you what happened to him?" Yuna seemed all of a sudden very enthusiastic, she was waiting on my word - needing a response. I shuffled a little myself, feeling slightly uncomfortable for giving her hope.

"It is... not important who told me, however I have not been told anything you don't already know yourself about Tidus. I am sorry Yuna, I know nothing that can bring you comfort." I looked towards her, noticing her blank stare as she realised that I didn't have any news at all of her loved one. She faked a smile.

"Heh, I suppose it was too much to expect good news..." She consoled herself.

"Yuna," I intererupted, "I have full belief that at least a part of my purpose here it to help find out what happened to him. I promise you, I will do everything within my power to help you find out more." I smiled again, trying to bring a little comfort to her.

"...Thank you Auron, but I fear it's too late. Besides, it's been so long... they would have brought you back sooner." She looked disheartened, as a tear formed and rolled slowly down her right cheek. I took a deep breath, not really knowing what to say, as we were disturbed by a Guard from the Temple.

"Excuse me High Summoner, but... I'm afraid we need your help in the Temple. We found Wakka deep within the Temple... he's hurt badly. Lulu is with him, but we need your healing abilities at once Milady!" The Guard shouted, blurting out the words in a nervous disposition.

"My goodness! I'll follow you right away... I'm sorry Auron..." Yuna jumped to her feet and ran behind the Guard towards the Temple.

"I shall be there shortly." I bellowed after her. I couldn't believe it; All of a sudden I felt so very guilty for thinking bad of Wakka for not appearing when he should have, although evidentally my earlier worries weren't without weight. I began jogging towards the temple, considering inwardly what this could all mean.

_'Whatever this means,'_ I convinced myself, _'this I am sure will lead us in the right direction to follow. I have a feeling soon I will have a better understanding as to what I should be doing here, and just as well... I feel my time may already be running out...'_ I climbed the steps and ran through the now open Temple doorway.

**(Meanwhile: Within a dark Office - Bevelle)**

The office doors swung open as a Bevellian Head Guard strided in confidently, approaching a man wearing a glamorous green silk robe.

"Sir, your orders have been fulfilled. Will there be anything else?" The Guard pronounced, seeming confident within himself after fulfilling his orders.

"You didn't finish the job." The man turned, his robe flowing in the wind from the open Louvre doors leading out towards the balcony.

The Guard suddenly began walking cautiously backwards, nervously thinking of ways to defend himself.

"But... but Milord! I was sure of his status - we left him for dead!" The Guard seemed desperate to explain himself, although he couldn't help but be surprised, since they had most definitely left him for dead.

"I told you to KILL him. There is a powerful healer in that Village. Leaving him for dead would never have worked, or I would have asked you to do so." The man replied.

"I'm... I'm so... so sorry Sire! Please... give me and my men another chance!" The Guard pleaded.

"No, no. You've already done enough to slow down my plans. It seems I'll have to call in someone who knows how to complete their orders when given them. You are dismissed." The man showed no emotion, but simply stood there pointing towards the now open doors leading out to the extravagently decorated hallway.

"Yes sir... as you wish." The Guard seemed dejected, but gave in and walked out towards the hallway.

"...oh, and Heklen, before you leave... you must do me one last favour." The man spoke aloud, now looking out through the Louvre doors once more.

"... Ye-yes... Praetor Baralai?" The Guard nervously replied.

"I wish for you to make a request for the company of Meyvn Nooj of the Youth League, and Gippal of the Machine Faction. That will be all." The Praetor requested, again emotionless.

"It would be my pleasure Milord." The Guard ran out of the room, closing the doors quietly behind him on his way out. The Praetor continued to stare coldly out into the dark night-sky. Closing his eyes, he envisioned Besaid, and found himself actually within the Besaid Temple over-looking the whole situation as it unfolded. A man wearing a long red robe strided into the picture, and kneeled down near Yuna looking worried. The Praetor opened his eyes suddenly and gasped in utter shock.

"It can't be! It's impossible!" He shouted into the wind, closing his eyes once more. Without doubt, it was Auron - crouching there right next to Yuna. Baralai opened his eyes again and lifted his hand up to his chin, cradling and shaking his head to and fro in deep thought.

"Hmmm... it seems we will have much to discuss. The presence of _this_ legendary warrior could change everything."

* * *

Right then, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It gives a little bit of a hint where this story is going anyway! I realised that having an age long chapter having Auron speaking with Yuna would have been a bore, so I cut that section out and kept to the basics, seeing as what they talked about you've already read in the last chapter anyway! 

Hope you all enjoyed it, next chapter coming soon :o)

Thanks and be back soon!


End file.
